Fire Goddess 3 Fire vs Ice
by rtwofan
Summary: Sequel to Hero in Training- Ugh...Boy trouble, killing goblins, avoiding weaknesses, crashing night clubs. Having Hephaestrus's gift can really take it out of Holly- LAST CHAPTER! THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! Complete
1. Nightmare

Welcome to Fire Vs. Ice! I don't think I would ever say that! Hero In Training was a pain in the neck. But I did a lot more planning on this one and I'm not playing it by ear anymore.  
  
So why am I holding you up!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Car'khl, um...Lime Green...Layla and Peter....and a couple of other people.  
  
Make sure you read the next chapter because I posted double to get the story started.  
  
P.S. You might not understand this chapter but it will be explained later.  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
Layla sat back in the hospital bed and sighed. Why wouldn't this baby come out? It had been two days of long, hard pushing and still nothing. Ann had had her child in three hours!  
  
Speak of the devil, Layla thought as Ann walked through the doors. She was a bit older then Layla, maybe by twenty years, and stood at four and a half feet. Her and her husband Ryel (Rye-ill) were both rather tall and so was there son.  
  
"Hello Ann." Layla greeted her and sat up.  
  
Ann grinned. "Everything coming okay?"  
  
Layla nodded. "Yes. But if it would only come out!"  
  
Ann's grin got wider. "It'll come out in time. Just be patient. Relax..."  
  
Layla sat back and took a deep breath. "You were lucky."  
  
"No, I was just to the tips of my ears with magic! And all of my family has kids quick."  
  
Ann pulled up a chair beside the bed. "So what will you name it?"  
  
Layla thought. "Maybe Claire after my mother. Or Mercy if it's a boy. Or maybe Ho--."  
  
But she never finished her sentence. For then she had a contraction that would make her a mother.  
  
THE LOBBY  
  
Ryel sat by his son in the waiting room of the hospital. Peter, Layla's husband sat across from him.  
  
"So, this is your son?' Peter asked. "Will he be in Retrievel like us or Recon?''  
  
Ryel shook his head. "I don't know. I will probably put him in a part time job."  
  
Ryel's son rolled his eyes. He was barely fourteen, very young for a fairy, and his father was already planning his future. And he really wanted to be in Retrieval. Maybe get a nickname.......  
  
"Father," he said. "What about considering what I want?"  
  
Ryel seemed caught off guard by the question. "Well....um...what DO you want?"  
  
"I want to be in Retrieval."  
  
Ryel chuckled. "You must have much experience to be in LEPRetrieval. It's a dangerous job."  
  
His son was not convinced. "I don't care. I'm going to be in Retrieval."  
  
Ryel's smile dropped a notch. "But the academy fees....and uniforms..."  
  
"We live in a mansion. I think we could afford it." On his son's face was a serious scowl.  
  
"I will consider it. But don't keep your hopes up." Ryel replied firmly.  
  
"Well," Peter said. "I wonder how Layla is."  
  
Ann came rushing out of the labor room. "It's a girl!" she cried.  
  
The three rushed into the room and a small elf wrapped in a blanket was in Layla's arms.  
  
"What's her name?" Ann's son asked.  
  
"Holly." Layla replied. "Holly Layla Short."(A/N Her middle initial is L! So is mine...)  
  
A doctor poked and prodded little Holly. Until he came across her left ankle. On it was a birth mark, but unlike any other. The mark was in the shape of a tiny flame.....  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Short." The doctor said. "May I see your ankles?"  
  
They did so. And on Peter's left ankle was the same exact mark......  
  
Ann recognized it. "Hephaestus's mark." She whispered.  
  
Eighty-two years later, Holly Layla Short woke up screaming in her bed.  
  
A/N Hey, a nice touch at the end. But I will consider this Chapter 1 either though it is the prolouge and call the next one chapter 2.  
  
Can you figure out who Ryal and Ann and their son are? I'm sure you already know who Peter in Layla are....  
  
ONWARD! 


	2. Party Planning

CHAPTER 2  
  
POLICE PLAZA  
  
Captain Kelp was getting candy from the snack machine. Melodramatic, yes, but in the LEP lounge it was perfectly normal.  
  
He was alone until Holly walked through the pneumatic doors. He acted like he still was alone.  
  
It had been almost a week since their fight at the Rio Vanesco and Holly still hadn't made her peace with him. And it was important that she did. Artemis had brains but even SHE had bigger muscles.  
  
"Hello Trouble." She said walking over.  
  
"If you are going to speak, here you will refer to me as Captain Kelp." Trouble growled without looking up from the magazine he was reading. Ouch.  
  
Holly scowled. "Fine. Hello Captain Kelp." She replied through gritted teeth.  
  
Trouble took a glance up. "And?"  
  
Holly couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, will you stop that! I swear, I'll burn you at the stake if you don't listen to me!"  
  
Trouble was not amused. "You have ten seconds."  
  
Holly started. "Firstly, I have one thing to say."  
  
Trouble yawned. "Five seconds." He said turning away.  
  
Holly sighed. "I'd like to say I'm......sorry."  
  
Trouble stopped. That had gotten his attention.  
  
He turned around. "You're what?"  
  
Holly looked down. "I'm sorry." She repeated softly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And I also wanted to ask you something to." Trouble said slowly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Give me a second chance?"  
  
Holly was caught off guard by the question. At first she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh, erm...Captain...I...well...I suppose that it WAS a long time ago..."  
  
"Call me Trouble."  
  
"Oh, yes. Well...I don't know what to say..."  
  
Trouble hid his smile. "All you have to do is drop by my house at seven o' clock on Friday. And dress casual."  
  
"Casual. Alright. I guess I want to apoligize for that incident too. We were young, and strangers."  
  
KELP MANSION  
  
"Grub! Have you bought the chips yet?"  
  
Grub sighed. "Trubs, her party is in two days. I mean, honestly..."  
  
Trouble shook his head. "I don't want to be scrambling around at the last minute. This IS Holly's birthday you know. Have you booked the band?"  
  
"Trouble! YOU are playing! Remember, you and a couple of guys at work decided to make a band to save money? But the Flame Flowers will come when you get tired. And how old is she turning?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. And the giant disco ball? What about catering? I don't want anything from Spud's this time Grub!" Captain Kelp replied.  
  
Grub laughed. "All this over a girl?"  
  
"Hey! She's my friend!" Trouble protested and swung his arm. It hit Grub in the head.  
  
"Ouch!" Grub whined, rubbing his head. "Here's a list of the people coming.." He pulled out a sheet of paper.  
  
Trouble looked at it. "Let's see...Root...Foaly...Retrieval One...Good choice by the way...uh...Trouble...of course I'm coming you knucklehead! Artemis Fowl...okay..."  
  
"Catering is from the Rio Vanesco and Lime Green is going to lend us the disco ball." Grub said quickly.  
  
"And the stage?"  
  
"Oops!" Grub exclaimed. "I'll go ask Mommy about that."  
  
Just then Ann walked down the stairs. "Hello boys. How is planning?"  
  
A/N Ahahaha! Cliffhanger! Remember Ann? Okay I might write a little more to make you happy....  
  
"Going good Mother." Trouble replied. "Except little Grubby forgot the stage."  
  
Ann sighed. "Well, I will have to make arrangements for that. How much will it all cost?"  
  
Trouble looked down. "You want it in ingots?"  
  
His mother nodded.  
  
"Erm...about...one hundred thousand twenty four carrot gold ingots. Sheesh. This is going to cost more then I thought."  
  
"Mommy?" Grub asked.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Will you be okay with a um, Mud Ma-."  
  
Trouble cupped his hand over Grubs mouth. "Will you be okay will a jug of, um, Mud Milk? The hottest new drink. But it's made my goblins so it lights it self on fire...you know..."  
  
Ann eyed him. "Fine. But don't burn the house down Ryan. You too Grubby."  
  
And with that she left the room.  
  
"Well, I need to go get a guest." Trouble told Grub.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Artemis Fowl."  
  
"But you never answered my question!"  
  
Trouble arched an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"How old is she turning?"  
  
A/N..Okay I TRIED to make this long. I just wanted to cut it off at this place. The next chapter will be longer and the next chapter after that will be super long.  
  
~*~Milla-Talon-Hand~*~ 


	3. Beautiful Stranger

Disclaimer: Sorry I 4got the last chapter's disclaimer. Anything you don't recognize from the books is MINE. Ann, Lime Green, whatever....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
FOWL MANOR  
  
Butler whistled as he raked the leaves from the front of Fowl Manor. For the last couple of years he had been getting weaker, so he no longer body guarded ex-criminal Artemis. He mostly did the household chores; Juliet did the cooking; but Domovio also helped his master and friend sort out his problems. Teenagers.  
  
It was a nice, sunny, and thankfully non-windy day in Ireland so Butler had decided to rake leaves. This was not a good thing for the person who Butler spotted behind a bush.  
  
Butler squinted and quietly stepped over to the bush. A boy with dark sunglasses and a blue, denim, bucket hat was crouched behind it.  
  
"Hey!" Butler shouted. The boy shot up onto his feet. He was tall too. About 5'2" or 5'3".  
  
The boy groaned and sprinted off. "Get back here trespasser!" Butler roared.  
  
The boy tripped on a tree root and fell on his face. When he got up his sunglasses were off, revealing bright blue eyes.  
  
Butler jabbed the rake on the boy's feet, which were up in the air. The boy grunted and shoved his feet forward. Butler almost fell back. Almost.  
  
Blue eyes got up and ran some more. Butler whacked him in the head with the handle of the rake, making him stumble into a tree. He turned around and faced Butler, who had immediately stuck the ends of the rake at the guy's chest.  
  
"Now," Butler growled. "Who are you?"  
  
The boy gulped. "Ah...well, I'm...uh...a friend!"  
  
Butler was not amused. "Come with me and Master Artemis will figure out what to do with you."  
  
HAVEN- KELP MANOR  
  
"Escaped convict Opal Koboi is still on the run from Howler's Peak. Word on her whereabouts is still unknown. We'll keep you posted."  
  
Grub Kelp sat quivering on the couch after the TV blared these words. "Opal Koboi." He said weakly.  
  
"Hey Grubby Wubby." Ann said as she stepped into the room. "What's wrong?"  
  
Grub pointed at the TV and his mother stepped over. The TV now featured a head shot of Opal's pretty, tanned, pixie face. Ann dropped the nettle smoothie she was carrying.  
  
"Mommy?" Grub asked and looked at her. But Ann paid no attention to him. She backed up into a corner, hands grasping her face, screaming and crying. She sank down the wall and screamed nonsense. Her madness was back.  
  
FOWL MANOR  
  
"Let me go!" the boy shouted. Butler was pulling him by his neck.  
  
Butler let him go when they got to the study, where fifteen year old Artemis Fowl was sitting in a swivel chair.  
  
Artemis was a bit surprised by Butler's entrance. He stood up and raised an eye brow.  
  
"What have we here?" he asked.  
  
"Trespasser." Butler replied and shoved his prisoner forward. The prisoner looked one second away from being sick.  
  
Artemis smiled. "You have my permission to enter Captain Kelp."  
  
Trouble relaxed. He had already thrown up in this house once. He didn't want seconds.  
  
"Thanks Fowl." He muttered.  
  
Butler looked confused. "You know him?"  
  
Artemis nodded. "You do to. You wiped out his army group."  
  
Butler looked a bit embarrassed, something that had only happened twice in his time with Artemis. "Oh, yes. That."  
  
Artemis looked at Trouble. "What are you doing at the surface Captain?"  
  
Trouble fished in his pockets and handed Artemis am invitation. Artemis looked at Trouble.  
  
"107th birthday for you?" he asked.  
  
Trouble shook his head. " First of all, I'm only 97. I lied about my age. Secondly, it's Holly's birthday. She's turning 85."  
  
Artemis looked at the invite. "Surprise birthday party for Holly Short. Friday night at 7:00 to 10:00.Be there at 6:30. Kelp mansion." He read. "I will just tell my parents a friend from St.Bartelby's invited me to a party, or something along that line."  
  
Trouble nodded. "But can you get there at 6:00? I might need your help with some things."  
  
Artemis thought. "I don't exactly think the People are ready for me though."  
  
Trouble shrugged. "Don't worry. I told everyone and I said that you were more good then bad. I mean really, Koboi laboratories, the Rio Vanesco, come on."  
  
"Artemis, lunch is rea-." Juliet said, walking in. But she stopped dead when she saw Trouble. After all of the guys she had seen, this one was the cutest by now competition.  
  
Trouble had the same reaction. He ripped off his hat and held it to his chest. This girl was just...stunningly beautiful.  
  
Juliet let out a silent gasp of surprise as she saw his pointed ears, but who cares, she thought. This guy was a knockout. Blond hair, blue eyes. Just like her.  
  
Butler and Artemis exchanged glances and looked at Juliet and Trouble. There were hypnotically staring at each other. Time to break the ice.  
  
Artemis cleared his throat. "Juliet, this is Ryan-."  
  
"Don't push it Fowl." Grunted Captain Kelp.  
  
"Oh, yes of course. Let me start over." Artemis corrected himself. "This is Captain Trouble Kelp. Trouble, this is Juliet Butler."  
  
Trouble's head jerked to him. "B-b-butler?"  
  
Artemis smirked. "Yes, Butler's sister."  
  
"A Captain, huh?" Juliet asked Trouble, finally finding her voice.  
  
Trouble nodded. "Um...yeah."  
  
"A very decorated officer." Artemis took the liberty of adding. If he had a strong sense of humor he would of burst out laughing. But Artemis Fowl usually was one who could control things like laughter. Though Butler had such a hard time restraining his chuckles he finally had to step out of the room.  
  
"I love a man in uniform." Juliet replied.  
  
Artemis couldn't take it anymore. "Well, lunch is ready, Juliet, show Captain Kelp to the kitchen, have a nice time, good day to you." He said quickly and urged them out of the door. He ran into the room where Butler was.  
  
Then, as if staged, the two burst into laughter together. And for the first time in his life, Artemis Fowl the second was literally rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
THE KITCHEN  
  
"I wonder what that was all about." Trouble asked. "He almost seemed like he wanted to get rid of me."  
  
"Why are you here anyways?" asked Juliet. It seemed more comfortable talking to him when her brother and Artemis weren't watching. Especially her brother.  
  
Trouble felt the same way. "I was inviting Mud Boy to Holly's surprise party." He replied.  
  
Juliet looked hopeful. "Oh, is he going?"  
  
Trouble nodded. "Yeah, it's at my place." He said. "You can come too if you want." He added quickly.  
  
"I'd love to." Juliet said and smiled. They were silent for a moment. But as they stared into each others eye's it seemed like eternity.  
  
Then, unexpectedly, they began to move closer to each other. Trouble was about two or three inches shorter then Juliet, so he had to lean up. Closer...their faces were inches away. Even closer...their eyes were closed. They got even closer...their lips were an inch away from touching.....  
  
Artemis came in right then. And was he surprised. Oh well. There goes another magical moment.  
  
A/N Cliffe, cliffie, cliffie...oh I MUST fight the urge to leave you hanging here.....ah...deep breaths...okay, a little bit more....  
  
Trouble and Juliet pulled away quickly. They both were blushing furiously.  
  
"I didn't interrupt anything important did I?" Artemis asked. He was a small bit afraid Trouble, or even worse, Juliet was going to punch him for walking in on their 'private' moment.  
  
"No, nothing important." Trouble grumbled. But part of him was glad that the human had walked in. He wasn't exactly sure that he wanted his first kiss to be with a Mud Girl he had met ten minuets ago.  
  
Juliet's face was as red as an apple and she let go of Trouble's hand, which she had not known until that moment she was holding. Captain Kelp was unaware of this as well.  
  
"Oh, I, well, eh..." Artemis stumbled. "I...am famished. Where is lunch?"  
  
Juliet sighed and pointed to the counter, where three salads and three glasses of water sat.  
  
Artemis forced a smile an picked up a plate and glass. "Thank you." He said and closed the French doors behind him.  
  
Trouble sighed. "Sorry about that. I shouldn't have done..."  
  
Juliet shook her head. "You didn't do anything. But I'll have to talk to Mr. Fowl later about the polite gesture of knocking first."  
  
A/N Okay that was a REALLY freaky, off guard, impossible, out of character, weird, insane, crude, unusual, unlikely chapter. Probably because I wanted it to be. I told you I'd play with Trouble/Juliet. I didn't think it would go this far, but I thought it would be nice to show a more intimate side to Juliet and Trouble, and since we know little about either of them, it's easy to make them any way I want.  
  
And Artemis needed a good laugh.  
  
I love side characters.  
  
But if you think T/J is a cool idea, don't keep your hopes up. It PROBABLY won't turn out. But then again, that's a big probably.  
  
Wait a second. This is Fan fiction. I can make my story any way I want. Heck, there are stories that have Artemis and Holly married with kids. (cough, Strange Fics by Strange People, cough, cough. But I luv that story though..)  
  
Another update soon!  
  
~*~Milla-Talon-Hand~*~ 


	4. Guest of Honor

Thank you for those MARVOLOUS reviews that you have given me. T/J is kind of strange huh?  
  
Yep you all got the whole 'parenting' thing straight (Peter and Layla Short, Ann and Ryel Kelp...)  
  
Here is da big, super long chappie...  
  
Disclaimer: you know what I own and what I don't...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Captain Kelp had a hard time leaving Fowl Manor, but Juliet promised to be at the party, which eased some of the pain.  
  
Ann Kelp was put back into Cumulus House, her old asylum. Grub very surprisingly did not seem to mind much. Trouble was actually thankful that his mother would not be there to kick out the Mud People coming.  
  
But Grub still found it odd that just a loose criminal would send his Mommy on a rage like that. Then again, Ann had ALWAYS hated Koboi. With her top of the line inventions and her fame...ugh...no, this Kelp woman was behind Foaly all the way.  
  
And anything to do with the LEP really. Except for Cudegon, of course. Trouble was grounded for seven months after that for putting Grub in danger, almost getting himself killed, destroying a photo booth, and oh yes, supporting Cudegon.  
  
FRIDAY- 5:59 p.m.-KELP MANSION  
  
The Kelp Brothers had gotten everything in line in the ballroom and had set up decorations throughout the house. Trouble had gone to the shuttle port to pick up Artemis and Juliet, who to Artemis's parents they were going on a week long field trip, just to get some extra time in case anything bad happened, and the three were back at the house.  
  
"Aren't you a little dressed up?" Juliet had asked Artemis as they entered the mansion.  
  
Artemis shrugged. "These were the most casual clothes I could find." He straightened his red neck tie. He was wearing black pants from a tux and black loafers. His shirt was a polo shirt, designer of course.  
  
Juliet was almost as bad. She was wearing a strapless yellow sun dress with shorts and a tube top underneath. Trouble had no problem with this. But who would considering he was wearing plain gray, pants and a light blue, thin, long sleeved, dress shirt. Juliet loved it.  
  
"Maybe you could take off the tie." Trouble suggested. "Or un-tuck the shirt at least. This is a birthday party not a prom."  
  
Artemis just scowled at him as the eldest Kelp boy led them to the ballroom.  
  
"I like your house." Juliet said, looking around. "It's very Renaissance like."  
  
Trouble nodded. "It should be. It was built in 1500. My grandfather was the first Kelp who lived here."  
  
Grub was running around the ballroom in panic, a phone to his ear. "WHAT!" he screamed.  
  
Artemis frowned and looked at Trouble. "What is wrong?"  
  
Trouble frowned too and walked over to Grub. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Grub looked up at his older brother. "You're band cancelled and The Flame Flowers just got in a hover car accident on the way here. No live entertainment tonight."  
  
Trouble groaned loudly. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Hey Fowl? Can you sing any? At all?" he asked weakly.  
  
Artemis backed up. "No." He replied firmly. Trouble glanced at Grub.  
  
"No way!" Grub protested.  
  
Juliet stepped forward. "I'm not that much of a singer, but I can play the piano pretty well."  
  
Trouble shook his head. "No, don't put yourself through any trouble. I have a couple of instrumental soundtracks. It all sounds the same, so people won't notice if I put them on six times."  
  
Juliet laughed. "Most people I know are tone deaf anyway." She said with a glance at Artemis. He rolled his eyes.  
  
Trouble ate a chip from one of the food bowls when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" he said automatically. When he opened the door, guess who was standing there in a scort and tank top...  
  
Captain Holly Layla Short.  
  
Trouble gasped. "Erm...Holly...It's 6:05. You've got your time messed up."  
  
Holly nodded. "Yeah, sorry I'm late. Traffic."  
  
Trouble gaped at her. "No...You are actually 55 minuets early."  
  
Holly groaned. "Oh! Sorry Trouble. I'll go home if it's not too--."  
  
Trouble laid a hand on her shoulder. "No, no. It's fine. Just wait here for a second....." He turned around and bolted to the ballroom.  
  
"Who is it?" Grub asked.  
  
Trouble sighed. "The guest of honor."  
  
Grub pulled at a lock of sandy hair. "Who's coming that's famous?"  
  
"Holly, you moron!"  
  
Juliet looked thoughtful. "What does she think she's here for?"  
  
Trouble bit his lip. "She is here for a ....date."  
  
Juliet blinked. "A date?"  
  
"Hypothetically, of course." He quickly added.  
  
"You painted yourself in a corner Trubs." Grub muttered to him in Gnnomish.  
  
There was a knock on the ballroom door. "Hello? Trouble?"  
  
Trouble gasped and ran to the door. He waved at the others to hide, and slid through the opening he made.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Holly asked.  
  
Trouble swallowed. "Yes, it's fine." He held out an arm. "Shall we?"  
  
THE BALLROOM  
  
"Are they gone?" Grub asked Juliet. She nodded, but when she stopped she stared at him. He was really nothing like his brother. Then again, his brother was a back stabbing, flirtatious jerk. And you really couldn't judge a person about that when you've only known them for about five minutes.  
  
Artemis was crawling out from under the chips table when there was another knock on the door. Grub decided to answer it.  
  
Chix Verbil was standing in a Rio Vanesco vest and a large bag. Grub frowned but let the sprite in.  
  
Chix soared high and investigated the disco ball. "Nice ball." He commented in Gnnomish. Grub shook a little.  
  
"Em, Chix?" he asked in English, which caught Chix off guard. "Why are you here?"  
  
Only then did Verbil notice Artemis and Juliet. He was so surprised that he dropped the bag, which fell towards Artemis's head. Juliet caught it just in time. Always protect the principal.  
  
"Mud People!" Chix screamed and headed to the ground. "What are they doing here."  
  
"A party." Artemis replied wryly.  
  
"And you?" asked Grub.  
  
Chix puffed out his chest. "I got a job at the Rio after I found out about this party. It's kind of like a free invitation. I'm sure Holly will fall for me now."  
  
Artemis smirked. "Oh yes." He replied. "You are quite a knockout."  
  
THE COURTYARD  
  
Trouble could not help feeling sorry for Juliet. He had basically said he was cheating on her. Then again, they never really were together and the fling with Holly was probably stronger. But Juliet was just...great.  
  
"So...what to talk about..." he muttered.  
  
"Anything but work." Replied Holly.  
  
Trouble gave a small chuckle. Dating was even harder then he had thought.  
  
"Have you had any problems?" Trouble asked.  
  
Holly frowned as they walked among the gardens. "Like what?"  
  
"Oh you know," Kelp replied, rubbing his neck. "like problems with Car'Khl and what not."  
  
"Haven't you been watching the news?" Holly asked incredulously. "Siren Flock is dead."  
  
"What!" Trouble burst out.  
  
"He committed suicide the day after we were at the Rio." She explained. "He had made some bet with Car'Khl."  
  
Trouble sighed. "Well, one less person we have to worry about. For your sake."  
  
Holly scowled at him. "Will you stop worrying about me?" she snapped. "Haven't you learned I can take care of myself?"  
  
"But I'm just concerned about--."  
  
Holly snorted. "Yeah. Your only concerned about me."  
  
Trouble stopped walking and Holly's own words hit her like a bullet. She turned to face him.  
  
"Your more concerned about me then your own brother." She said.  
  
Trouble's eyes widened. "What! No, no way--."  
  
Holly went on. "Your more concerned about me then your own mother."  
  
Trouble began to back up. "Uh..."  
  
Holly eyed the sky in amazement. "I'm the only one your concerned about."  
  
She advanced towards him. Trouble shuddered. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Holly put her fingers to his lips which silenced him. "Your head over heels for m--."  
  
But she was suddenly cut off by a voice yelling "Trouble!"  
  
Grub was running towards them. "Trubs." He gasped. "Ome-cay o-tay he-tay allroom-bay ow-nay!"  
  
Trouble thought for a moment. "Ome-tay is come....he-tay is the....'  
  
"You're needed in ballroom one." Grub growled and grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him off into the distance.  
  
THE BALLROOM  
  
Most of the guests had arrived- Root, Foaly, Captain Petersburg, Reverend Ferguson, their minister, Retrieval One, a couple of guys from work, and Chix, (uninvited but he was still there), totaling to 23 people including Arty and co. Lily Frond was late.  
  
At 6:55, everything was perfect. It would not be late,but it was now.  
  
~*~*~TIME WARP~*~*~  
  
6:20 p.m. (35 minutes before)  
  
"Hey...Grub!" Juliet had called to Corporal Kelp.  
  
Grub walked over. "Yeah."  
  
Juliet smiled dangerously. "Do you like making your brother mad?"  
  
Grub eyed her. "Sometimes. Why?"  
  
Juliet's smile turned into a grin. "Because I have an idea."  
  
~*~*~END TIME WARP~*~*~  
  
A/N Yeah! Cliffie!  
  
SUPER SUPER SUPER LOOOOOONG chapter! 5 pages on MS word! 1,508 words. Whoops! 1,513 now. 100 paragraphs! I am so proud. There will be more action in the next chapter.  
  
101 Paragraphs! Yippie!  
  
102!  
  
103!  
  
104! Whatever....  
  
Buh bye.  
  
~*~Milla-talon-hand~*~ (106! 1,541 words!) 


	5. Uninvited Guest

Rad Bubblegum-Hey, thanks! So the story is having a serious effect on you huh? Hmm....Yeah those padded cells are weird. And that gas station guy too. And lots of other stuff too. Awww, sorry some person had your name. How about Radeda? Or Zadada?  
  
Dragoness Fighter- Love the new name! Don't worry! More action in this chapter...  
  
I tried to answer questions but I don't have Internet access right now so I can't remember every review. Did y'all like the last chappie? Long huh? It took me six hours to write. (A normal chapter takes me 2-3 hours)  
  
Disclaimer: You know it...  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
LAS ROSAS GARDINANOS (The Rose Garden...I think)  
  
Holly just stood among the roses and sighed. But she was also thoughtful. Trouble had always had a small crush, well not even a crush, more of a strong fondness for her. But he was crazy about her! And he seemed very uncomfortable around her tonight.  
  
Meanwhile, the guests were questioning the humans until Grub and Trouble came in and announced that everything was fine and to go back to their drinks.  
  
Grub, Juliet and Artemis were underage to drink of course.(and I never saw anything that said a fairy's magic was taken away by alcohol. And even if there was, oh well. They can drink if they want to.)  
  
Juliet only had one more year to go, but Artemis had six and Grub had twenty-five. Trouble eyed the crystal flutes with desire.  
  
Grub came over. "Don't you dare!" he scolded. "You know what Mommy said." But Mommy wasn't here....  
  
Trouble sighed. "Yeah, I know. No drinking until I'm 120."  
  
Grub smirked. "That's what you get for getting drunk on a work night."  
  
Trouble scowled. "Hey! I was young and stupid. And who would of guessed that Root would challenge me to a whiskey drink-off."  
  
Grub grinned. "I had to direct you home. You were walking into walls. Then, on the street, you grabbed Lily Frond's--.'  
  
Trouble cupped a hand over his brother's mouth. "Shhh!" he cried. "You promised!"  
  
Grub pried off Captain Kelp's fingers. "Alright." He agreed. Grub wagged a threatening finger "But no drinking!"  
  
Trouble nodded and walked over to Root. Root laughed. "You want some wine so bad."  
  
Trouble gritted his teeth, "It's your fault in the first place!"  
  
Root laughed some more and stepped over to Foaly, who had a doughnut in one hand, and a giant cookie in the other.  
  
Grub took this time to stand up on the stage. "Excuse me?" he asked into the microphone. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Um..hi. I'm Grub."  
  
"Duh!" Foaly shouted. Grub scowled.  
  
"I would like to take this time by saying that everyone should hide, because I'm going to get Holly. So everybody hide."  
  
Everybody started to hide under tables while Grub went out side to meet the guest of honor.  
  
THE ROSE GARDEN  
  
Holly began to walk towards the door when Grub Kelp went out to meet her.  
  
Holly sighed. "Where is your brother?"  
  
Grub smirked. "Follow me." She did so. When they were at the door to the ballroom, Grub said, "Close your eyes."  
  
Holly put her hands over her eyes and entered. When the guests had stood up and formed a circle around her, Grub told her to open her eyes and she was greeted with a roar of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
Holly gaped at everyone. "This is...oh thank you!"  
  
Trouble fought through the crowd to get to Holly.  
  
Holly stared at him in awe. "Did you do this?"  
  
Trouble shrugged. "All in a day's work. I invited all of your friends."  
  
Holly threw her hands around his neck and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Trouble beamed. Juliet silently fumed.  
  
Holly pulled back, frowning. "You couldn't have brought all of my friends."  
  
Trouble frowned too. "What'd you mean?"  
  
"Well, how could you get-."  
  
She paused when she saw Artemis Fowl the second leaning against a wall. "Artemis?" she finished and stepped over.  
  
"I'm here." He said, looking down on her. "I've been here for the past hour actually."  
  
Holly snorted. "You couldn't come wish me a happy birthday early?"  
  
Artemis smirked. "Wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"  
  
Holly rolled her eyes but saw Juliet. "Juliet! You made it too!"  
  
Juliet gave her a very small smile. "Yes. I managed." She said.  
  
Holly looked up and saw Chix flying around the disco ball. She groaned.  
  
"What?" Artemis said. "He invited himself."  
  
LATER  
  
The party was much fun. Even Artemis was having a good time. He and Juliet had already done the cha-cha, the waltz, and the salsa. Juliet wanted to do the tango, but Artemis blatantly refused.  
  
As for Holly, she had a blast. The cake was great and Trouble finally got the courage to ask her to dance. Holly hesitated, but decided to give him another chance. And he hadn't changed. Trouble Kelp still couldn't dance.  
  
It was the last half of the party that got dangerous. It all started with a breaking of the ballroom window, then a cold, unwanted burst of air.  
  
Holly almost took out her green contacts, but there was no time. And surprisingly, the only thing that happened after that was Reverend Ferguson getting up to the mike and speaking.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman. We seem to be hijacked." He said. Then his voice got deep and his skin turned a bright orange. His eyes became lidless and his tongue became forked. "So stand in the middle and let yourself freeze."  
  
Holly gasped. Who had invited Car'Khl to her party?  
  
There was another gust of arctic wind and a slim figure stood on the windowsill.  
  
"Hello everyone." The figure said. It pulled back its hood. White hair and silver eyes glared at the crowd. Defiantly a girl. Defiantly a pixie. But nobody knew who it was.  
  
The pixie jumped of the windowsill onto the ballroom floor. "I'm looking for a Miss Holly Short."  
  
Artemis groaned. Another arch nemesis. When did they end?  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
The pixie frowned. "Well," she said. "I will just have to kill everybody and hope for the best."  
  
She shot an icicle out of her bare hand into Captain Petersburg's chest. The weapon went right through and came out through his back. The captain fell to floor dead. Even sparks couldn't heal that one.  
  
All chaos broke loose. Trouble pulled Holly under a snack table. Screaming echoed off of the spacious ceilings. Holly could see Grub, Artemis and Juliet under one table. Great.  
  
Trouble grabbed Holly's shoulder. "What are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
Holly shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
Trouble grunted. "You have Hephaestrus's gift. USE IT!"  
  
Holly arched an eyebrow. "Whose and what's gift?"  
  
Trouble sighed. "Hephaestrus was the Greek god of smith and fire. Hephaestrus's gift is the reason you can create and manipulate fire. You were born with it. It actually runs in the family."  
  
Holly scowled. "How long have you known this?"  
  
"Since the day you were born." He replied weakly.  
  
"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!"  
  
Trouble shrugged. "It didn't come up. I'll explain more later. No, I suggest we get with my brother and the Mud People." The two crawled under tables to get to the other three. They eventually did.  
  
"How are things?" Artemis asked.  
  
Trouble rolled his eyes. "We'd best get out of here quick."  
  
Juliet shook her head. "We can't just leave all of these people here to die!"  
  
Trouble thought on it. "Good point. I'll stay behind and fight off the pixie with a punch. I don't know what to do about Car'Khl..."  
  
"No!" he other four said.  
  
Trouble sighed. "I've always wanted to die a hero." He got out from under the table. Juliet put a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful." She said.  
  
A/N Yeha!! Sorry short chapter. BBS! Buh bye!  
  
~*~Milla_Talon_Hand~*~(1,301 words!) 


	6. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: You know it...  
  
This will be a short chapter because it will be rushed. But I will try to make it at least 1000 words.  
  
Lutefa- Yeah, he does want to die a hero. But worry not, you must. For he will live, Trouble will, Yoda thinks...And I know! After 85 years of secrecy! He better have so goody points for Holly..  
  
Radioactive Bubble Gum- Thanx and here is a special update...  
  
Kelaal- Actually, humor would be a third genre. Maybe the fourth. I like makingt things funny, but it will get more serious as time goes by. BTW, luv the diaryland journal. I have one too but nobody reads it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Juliet Butler was furious with herself. She had gone crazy for a boy, a FAIRY at that, and she had forgotten to protect the principle!  
  
Artemis had his head poked over the table, looking for anything resourceful. He grinned when he came down.  
  
"What?" Grub asked.  
  
Artemis smiled his vampire smile. "I have an idea."  
  
Trouble could not find the pixie or Car'Khl so he found a gun on the floor and guided the guests that were still alive, Foaly (of course.), Chix (Darn), Corporal Lex, Lieutenant Froydon, nine members of Retrieval One, an injured Commander Root and a hysterical Lily Frond, to the safe room.  
  
Car'Khl had ran out, but the mystery pixie was hiding. When Trouble came back, Artemis and Grub were holding a tablecloth and Juliet had a kitchen knife in each hand.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Holly grinned. "A trap. You're the bait."  
  
Trouble's eyes widened. "Huh?"  
  
"You attract the pixie, I save you, I push her into the tablecloth, I burn her." Holly replied simply.  
  
Trouble snorted. "You're looking over the fact that I could be impaled."  
  
Holly sighed. "You're a brave guy...I didn't think you'd chicken out of this one..."  
  
Trouble groaned. "Alright, alright. But you'll owe me one!"  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
The pixie lurked in the darkness when she saw a tall, handsome elf standing in the middle of the room. Her last victim.  
  
She crept up behind him and grabbed his neck. "Hello servant boy." She hissed in his ear.  
  
Trouble frowned. "I'm not a servant. I own this place!" he grunted because of the pixie's tight grasp on his neck.  
  
The girl chuckled. "Not anymore. You're my servant now."  
  
Trouble silently groaned. He hadn't expected that.  
  
With a jolt, he was pushed against a wall. The girl leaned into him.  
  
"You're lucky." She whispered. "If you didn't have such good looks, I would kill you now."  
  
"Go ahead and kill me." Trouble growled. "I don't want to have to look at your ugly face anymore."  
  
The pixie sneered. "Punishment is in order."  
  
She stuck her finger on the Captain's shoulder. Trouble yelled as she shot a large icicle into his shoulder.  
  
"You are foolish. Just like your father, Ryel."  
  
Trouble would have smacked her if his shoulder was not numb with pain. "If you want to see foolishness, look in the mirror."  
  
The girl heard a yell of "Hey!" and spun around.  
  
Holly was standing in front of her. "Get your hands off my date!"  
  
Holly grabbed the pixie and shoved her backwards. Artemis and Grub caught her and smothered her in the tablecloth and Juliet pinned it down to the floor with the knives.  
  
Holly was helping Trouble get the icicle out of his arm and pinched her side, where she had been injured by the Kraken. If Trouble had not healed her, she would have been dead.  
  
Trouble gritted his teeth at the hole in his shoulder. Blue sparks were already jumping it around and Holly gave a shot of her own magic.  
  
"Holly!" cried Grub. "Hurry up!"  
  
Holly ran over. Inside the tablecloth cocoon, the pixie froze herself, three inches of ice on every part of her body. Holly shot a blast of flames that smothered the plastic cloth.  
  
Finally, the plastic had burned, but the fairy was barely frozen. Most of the ice had melted under the fires. Holly bent over. The girl's head jerked towards Holly.  
  
Captain Short gasped and fell back. Trouble had stepped over earlier. The pixie sent a wave of ice crystals around and grabbed Captain Kelp by the waist.  
  
"Trouble!" Juliet screamed and ran after them. The ice witch sent another stronger shot of ice at Juliet's feet, freezing her in place. Artemis and Grub had been thrown down and Holly had heard her ankle crack as a larger ice chunk smacked it. And soon, Trouble had disappeared into the night.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Um, guys?" Juliet called. "Not that I have cold feet or anything..."  
  
Holly's ankle had mended and he melted the ice with a tiny flame from her finger. Juliet thanked her and went to the circle that the others were in.  
  
"What now?" Holly asked.  
  
"Who was she, for starters?" Artemis asked.  
  
Holly sighed. "I'm not sure. But I think it was Opal Koboi."  
  
Grub groaned. "Koboi! Not possible!"  
  
"Who is Opal Koboi?" Juliet asked.  
  
Holly looked up. "A fickle, evil, super smart pixie. That must be her new power that Mulch told us about. It must be the power of ice."  
  
It all clicked. But why? Why did Opal want to kill Holly? Why did she pick ice? How did she get the power? Why did Ann cower in fear at her? There were so many questions that Holly wanted to ask. But how could they do anything? Mulch was dead and Trouble had been kidnapped. Oh yes. They had to rescue him too...  
  
"Alright, we know that. Do you have any idea where she would go?" Artemis asked.  
  
The fairies thought. "Not Koboi Laboratories, not Police Plaza, and not Howlers Peak." Grub replied.  
  
"It would have to been an isolated but popular area." Artemis suggessted.  
  
"There is Lime Green, the famous night club, The Chamber Palace, Discus Drew's, Spud's Spud Emporium, and Bog's Bowling." Holly replied.  
  
"Lime Green. What's that like?" Juliet asked.  
  
Holly grinned. "A great dance club. I think Trouble could probably do some good visiting it. I'm telling you, Grub can dance better then him!"  
  
Juliet laughed, but her turned into a sob as she thought of Trouble. Her last words to him had been "Go get her chicken!" Ugh.  
  
"Grub." Holly said. "Go and calm the guests. Stay here with the ones that aren't Commanders, Lieutanents, and Captains. Escort the others to Police Plaza." She turned to Juliet. "Stay here with Grub and guard everyone."  
  
"But--."  
  
"I said stay."  
  
Artemis looked at her. "And me?"  
  
"You're coming with me. Let's get Foaly and go to OPS."  
  
A?N K, this is over 1,000 words so there ya go. It's 11:26 pm right now and I'm watching the Cheetah Girls preform 'Girl power-  
  
Throw your hands up if you know that' your a star,  
  
Girl Power! Girl Power!  
  
RAVEN:  
  
I made mistakes.............  
  
GIRL POWER! GIRL POWER!  
  
Okay, I can't type that fast.... This is a fast song and I can only manage fifteen to twenty words per minute. (Maybe 30)  
  
~*~Milla Talon Hand~*~ (Never type this name in the search engine. Ever.) 


	7. The Unknown Gift

I really am getting good at quick updates.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all........materials that you do not recognize from the book. (Aha! I had you there for a second!) But I wish I could have Trouble. Then I could tease him about his name. Ryan! Ryan! La la la la, de da!  
  
Trouble:Hey!  
  
Me:: Where did you come from?  
  
Trouble: You kidnapped me remember? And now you're making fun of me on the Internet!  
  
Me: What else is fan fiction for?  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
OPERATIONS BOOTH  
  
Holly and Artemis had gotten Foaly and walked to Ops. That is where they were now-  
  
"Trouble got kidnapped!" Foaly exclaimed. "A real shame. He was one of our best officers."  
  
"He was captured by Opal Koboi!" Holly said in outrage. "Her new power is ice. She's trying to use it to kill me. Trouble then said something else. He said I said I had Hapgrooga something's gift."  
  
Foaly went pale and Artemis looked to the floor. "I think what you meant was Hephaestrus's Gift." Arteimis said.  
  
Holly gasped. "How would you know?"  
  
Foaly sighed, "Sit down Holly. We need to talk."  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Trouble woke up on the floor of a cell. How did he get here? A pixie walked into the room. Oh yeah. He had been kidnapped.  
  
Opal had knocked him out on the way there after explaining her devious plan. She would torture him, drain him of his magic, then slit his throat in front of Holly. Perfect.  
  
Trouble had only half believed this. Opal did not know how tough he could be.  
  
Opal was now wearing a short, electric blue dress. She spoke. "Are you alright?"  
  
Trouble did not speak. Instead he reached for his knife. But it was gone. And so was his mini pistol and grenade chip.  
  
Opal sighed. "Oh, I had to take those away from you. Don't want you hurting yourself." She played with her charm necklace. There were five charms- a lightning bolt, a micro chip, and in the center was a large glass tube with silver and blue liquid inside.  
  
Trouble saw the tube. Hmm...what could it be?  
  
"Where am I?" Trouble growled.  
  
Opal licked her lips. "Somewhere. I can't tell you."  
  
Trouble gritted his teeth. "Who are you?"  
  
Opal looked at the ceiling and giggled. "Can't tell you that either."  
  
Trouble sighed. "What can you tell me?"  
  
Koboi smirked. "That you're in for a rough life kid. And I almost forgot!"  
  
She turned around, grabbed a girl by the arm and threw her at Trouble's feet. "Bakira here will be your cell partner."  
  
Bakira stood up and emitted a low growl. Her fingernails grew into long claws.  
  
Opal shoved her down again. "No, no. What have I told you about using your power?"  
  
The girl did not respond. Opal turned around and walked out, without a goodbye.  
  
Trouble rushed over to Bakira. "Are you okay?"  
  
Bakira stood up. She had short, jet black hair that rested above her shoulders, covering her pointed ears. She had the facial features of a fairy, but she stood tall, about Juliet's height.  
  
Her brown eyes glared at the captain. "I'm fine." She had a hard, American accent.  
  
"What-who are you?" Trouble asked.  
  
Bakira straightened her black coat. "I am Bakniria Greenstine. I am nicknamed Bakira because I have...Bast's power. I have the power to bacome like a panther. I can't actually become one, but I can have claws appear and stuff."  
  
"Why are you so-."  
  
"Tall?" Bakira interrupted. "I'm a Mud fairy."  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** **  
  
Artemis sighed. "I looked it up. It's actually more of a legend then anything else."  
  
"Explain." Holly demanded.  
  
Foaly took over. "A very long time ago, probably before the days of the Frond dynasty, Hephaestrus was the Greek god of smith and fire. He was a fair man, and believed that only cruel people should be treated unequal."  
  
"Hephaestrus wanted to reward those who have done good deeds." Foaly continued. "So he gave seven fairies and seven Mud People the power fire, but there was a downside. You see, the power had to be activated. For fairies, it was healing three different humans or saving a human's life. For Mud People, it's getting a fairy to do an amazing action for you, like sacrificing themselves. Actually the Mud People term applies to fairies too."  
  
Holly gaped at him. "But why didn't Trouble tell me earlier?"  
  
Foaly looked at her squarly. "He was bound to a promise. He could not tell you until your eighty fifth birthday. Otherwise, he would be haunted by horrible night terrors. And not of ghosts either. About ninety-two different ways for you to be slaughterd."  
  
Holly winced. "How did he know?"  
  
"He was there when you were born. He saw your birthmark on your ankle. It's Hepahestus's mark. And right now, it should be glowing."  
  
*~*~* I know, sjort chapter, but it's 11:30 pm and I'm feeling sick. So i'm going to bed!  
  
**Goes to bed**  
  
**Next Morning**  
  
What? Oh, yeah. I forgot to tunr the comuter off. I'm tired.  
  
Mila-taloa-han--- 


	8. Mesage From Base Camp

If you didn't put read the last chapter, do so now...  
  
Disclaimer:I only own Bakira, the Rio Vanesco, The Flame Flowers, Lime Green, Bog's Bowling, Discus Drew', Car'Khl, and a bunch of other stiff. But no AF people!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"M-m-mud fairy!" Trouble exclaimed.  
  
The teenager rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I get that allot." She sighed. "But I haven't seen the light of day in a while. I've been prisoner here for days. My parents are probably worried sick!"  
  
"How did you get here?" Trouble asked.  
  
"Well," Bakira began. "I was sitting on the steps of my Georgia home when I was just...taken."  
  
Trouble frowned. "Did they tell you why you're here?"  
  
Bakira sat on the plastic bench coming out from the cell wall. "Because I have Bast's Power. What about you?"  
  
Trouble was left silent. Why did she take him and not Holly? What was special about him? "I don't know." He replied finally.  
  
Bakira nodded and Captain Kelp saw a sadness in her eyes. A deep depression, like not knowing your fate or where to go. A lost feeling and longing hope.  
  
Bakira did not seem like the person you wanted to get angry or meet on a dark night.  
  
Trouble sat next to her. Bakira gave a deep growl when she thought he had gotten too close and the Kelp quickly inched away.  
  
Trouble then noticed a large scar on her right forearm. It looked recent.  
  
"Where is that from?" he asked softly.  
  
Bakira gave a small shudder. "From a...knife. When I first used Bast's Power on that woman, she sliced me with a knife that came out of her hand." She pointed to her palms. "I come from a very poor family. Sorry if I sound a bit uneducated to you."  
  
The captain was caught off guard. "No, not at all. My dad's dead and my mom's in a mental institution but that's about as pitiful as I get."  
  
Bakira gasped. "Oh, that has to be hard. Living without a dad."  
  
Trouble shook his head. "No. I never liked him much. He didn't have a single bit of faith in me. Not one bit."  
  
"And your mother?"  
  
Trouble shrugged. "She's more to my brother, Grub. She's in an institution because se hates Opal Koboi. Long story."  
  
Bakira shrugged. "Tell me. We've got nothing better to do."  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** **  
  
Holly gasped at her ankle. The birthmark was glowing bright red.  
  
"As expected." Artemis stated.  
  
Holly stared at him.  
  
Artemis shrugged. "I like to keep up with fairy history and technology."  
  
His phone rang and he opened it. Foaly put it on the loudspeaker  
  
"Hello Butler." He said.  
  
"Butler who? This is Koboi!" cackled a voice on the other end.  
  
Artemis groaned. "How did you get this number?" But he already knew the answer. She was Opal Koboi after all.  
  
Opal noticed this. "Never mind that, Mud Boy. What I want is for you two to come to Lime Green tomorrow night. Yes, both of you. You and Holly. Come down to lower layers. Give me Holly, I'll give you Kelp. Or give me some sort of sacrifice, but I want Short as well."  
  
Holly gasped. What was she doing to Trouble?  
  
"Fine." Holly replied. "We will see you tomorrow at nine." Foaly disconnected the phone. Artemis did not speak. He would not argue, for he knew what had to be done.  
  
Foaly was clicking away at his computer grinning. After a few minutes, Trouble and a girl Holly did not recognize were visible through the security camera.  
  
"Stand over on that pad." Foaly told Holly and she did so. In Trouble's cell, a hologram Holly appeared.  
  
"Holly!" he exclaimed and ran towards her. But it was only a transmitter.  
  
Holly looked at Bakira in uncertainty. " Who's that?"  
  
Trouble smiled. "Bakira, my cell mate. She's got something called Bast's Power."  
  
Holly was relieved to see no bruises on her friend, but got straight to business.  
  
"Trouble, you're under Lime Green and Opal Koboi is your captor."  
  
Trouble's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? I'm only a few miles away from you! I thought we were in Howler's Peak!" Joy flooded his body. They were only in Lime Green, barely seven miles from Police Plaza.  
  
Bakira hung in the shadows and watched the conversation.  
  
"And Juliet?" Trouble said softly.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes. "She's fine. But she told me that she's decided you guys should just be friends."  
  
Trouble shrugged. "A real shame too. She was a looker."  
  
** ** ** ** *** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Things looked good for Car'Khl. A bunch of gold, the smell of defeat, the adventure. And getting to look at Koboi constantly was an added bonus.  
  
But sitting in Spud's Spud Emporium disguised as a lowlife gnome never made anybody keep their chin up.  
  
Two sprites walked into the door. They stopped at a booth and were both talking excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, the Kelps are fallin' apart. Ol' Ann goin' whacko and Trub's gettin' kidnapped. Them is not a happy family no more."  
  
The other nodded. "Greenstine's either. Yeah, the mom's half Mud Maid but you got to admit. Nice people."  
  
"Poor Bakniria. Been 'napped up too. What is it with them crimes rates nowadays?" the hoboish one replied.  
  
The educated one sighed. "Yes. Old man Greenstine must be freaking out."  
  
Car'Khl listened to this closely. Bad news traveled fast.  
  
A/N SORRY my chapters are short lately. I'm working late and I have a small case of writers block. But it's almost gone.  
  
And I have been getting lackey on the reviews because I'm working on a Milla talon-Hand costume! Yippee!  
  
Milla-Talon-Hand 


	9. Dance contest

Sorry I haven't updated in so long...writer's block and I'm writing an original story, The Scoobies. I'm trying to decide whether or not to put it on Fiction Press or not.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own anything Eion doesn't. Duh.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Didn't you say that Lime Green is a night club?" Artemis remarked.  
  
Holly nodded. But then her face fell. "Oh no. Opal told us to meet her tomorrow night. But tomorrow night The Magnet Racers are playing at Lime Green! Tickets are sold out. We've no way to get in."  
  
Artemis shrugged. "We could sneak in again."  
  
Foaly shook his head. "I searched. It's more secure then Howler's Peak."  
  
Holly slumped down in a chair and ran her fingers through her hair. Artemis reached for her hand, but remembered that he couldn't touch her. Foaly noticed this and handed Holly the leather gloves Artemis had given her a week ago. She put them on and then thought on something. As she talked to Trouble on the intercom, she could tell something. He didn't have a crush on her anymore. Well maybe a fling, but hardly anything was there. Without realizing, she rested her head on Artemis's shoulder.  
  
Foaly ran a search on the night club's special events and three results popped up. He printed out the page and scanned it over. Magnet Racers tomorrow, Lobster-a-thon on Tuesday, and he looked at the last result and grinned.  
  
"There is one way to get in." He said and held out the paper.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** * *** ***  
  
"Children!" cooed Opal Koboi as she knocked on the cell door. With a flourish, the pneumatic door opened and Opal was again, overdressed. She wore blue diamonds and a blue, sparkling mini dress. Bakira looked at her in disgust. Until she noticed the whip in Koboi's hand.  
  
Bakira began to slowly back up. Trouble did not follow suit.  
  
Opal frowned. "I'll say it before, and I will say it again. Ryan, you are just as foolish as your father was."  
  
Trouble Kelp did not have a short temper. But when he got mad, people cowered in fear. Now, Trouble began to advance towards Koboi, which he knew was stupid, and so did Bakira. Bakira had to think so because her had was grasping Trouble's arm.  
  
Opal grinned. "Yes, good Bakira. But I wanted to attack him. So I punish you for that." She cracked the whip and it slapped Bakira in the face, leaving a long red mark on her cheek.  
  
Captain Kelp ran over to her. Lately, he seemed to adjust to strangers easily, especially when they were getting tortutered.  
  
Bakira scowled at him and grunted. People never would learn that she could take care of herself, even if she felt like screaming in pain.  
  
Opal cracked the whip at Trouble's back. He gritted his teeth in pain and dug his fingernails into his palms. Koboi licked her lips in delight and grabbed the scruff of Captain Kelp's shirt.  
  
"You'll be serving me now." She growled and pushed him out the door.  
  
"Good-bye." Bakira whispered and passed out from pain.  
  
** ** ** * * ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Holly stared at the sheet-  
  
Come to the Lime Green Couple Dance Contest!  
  
Winners get tickets to Magnet Racers Concert!  
  
Entry Fee is FREE!  
  
March 3 at 10:00 am- Songs can be fairy or Mud Man.  
  
Artemis gaped at her. "D-d-dancing?"  
  
Holly grinned. "I would win that contest. I won the LEP Academy Punk Disco contest after all."  
  
Artemis groaned. "Holly, it says couple dancing. As in, two people. Like the salsa, tango, waltz, mambo, and such."  
  
Holly's grin dropped a few notches. "I am NOT dancing with Grub Kelp! Or Foaly. And Frond knows not Chix!"  
  
Artemis fought back a sigh. "What about me?"  
  
Holly scanned him up and down. "You? Since when do you dance?"  
  
Artemis shrugged. "I took lessons."  
  
Holly paced around. "But you, me, dancing? It doesn't seem right."  
  
Foaly smirked. "Sometimes something so wrong, can feel so right."  
  
Holly smacked him on the shoulder. "Fine. But only because it's our only option."  
  
Artemis stood. "Well, now that the matter is settled, which song shall we choose?"  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** **  
  
"Corporal Kelp! What in Frond's name is going on here?" Root roared at Grub. His face was the normal purple color. Lili shrieked and hid behind a couch.  
  
Grub lower wimp quivered. "Y-y-yes s-s-s-ir?"  
  
Juliet played with the metal pipe she was holding. "Pull yourself together."  
  
Grub ignored her.  
  
Root's eyes were bulging out in anger. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"  
  
"Um...well sir. My brother was kidnapped and Holly told Juliet- that's the Mud Girl- to guard all of you." Grub choked.  
  
Root's face lessened to a pale, pink tinge. "Trouble? Kidnapped? BY WHO?"  
  
"Opal Koboi sir."  
  
"KOBOI!" Root yelled.  
  
Juliet sighed. "Honestly Commander. We're on top of it. Holly and Artemis have gone to get him."  
  
Root took a fungus cigar out of a pouch in his pants. Corporal Lex handed him a silver lighter and the horrible odor of the cigar filled the air.  
  
*** yes..Oh it took me forever to write this chapter! I thought it would never get written. But I care about my LOYAL fans SO much that I HAD to stay up from 10:00-3:00 in the morning on a school night in risk of a no computer privileges to please them, wink wink.  
  
My Milla Talon Hand costume still isn't made!  
  
It would look like-  
  
A khaki shirt with khaki pants and brown leather boots with a brown, hide tank top mini dress with a purple crystal fingernail and a glowing Merwan Horn Sword.  
  
Ah...And no Tal of the Chosen to annoy me through any Icecarl warrior journeys. Man if that brat hadn't sold my shadow I could be a Shield Maiden! And I kind of liked him to.  
  
Milla_Talon_Hand 


	10. Horrible Secret

Thanks to all reviewers! You rock!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own anything EIon Colfer doesn't. Darn.  
  
Oh, and by the way, I hope Bakira doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue. She isn't a genius, doesn't have purple eyes, is poor and isn't a full fairy. That sounds Non-Mary Sue to me. She has Bast's power but she'd be pointless to the story if she didn't have it and she will become really important in time. There won't be any Bakira/Arty. ..  
  
Chapter10  
  
"What about 'Days Go By' by Dirty Vegas?" Holly remarked.  
  
Artemis grimaced. "That song is frivolous and has too low of a tempo. I suggest something more like Shakira's 'Objection'. It is based on the tango." ( I'm working on Arty's Vocab. He sounded too dumb before) Holly considered this.  
  
"I would prefer not to do the tango with you though. Though I wouldn't mind a disco song or an upbeat waltz."  
  
Artemis's face lit up. "I know the exact song. 'My Heart Will Go On' from Celion Dion. Juliet has good taste in some areas of musical entertainment."  
  
Holly nodded. The song sounded familiar. But how could they choreograph a song in less then a day? It seemed almost impossible. And all Mud Men songs seemed to have a running time of over three minutes.  
  
"Foaly?" she asked, facing the centaur. "Can you download the song and dance moves to go along with it? And get it fast. Trouble's life depends on it."  
  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Captain Kelp gritted his teeth in pain as the whip slashed across his back, leaving a deep, scarlet mark. The chain around his neck and the cuffs on his wrists were making his bones groan in discomfort. Opal's silver eyes dared him to complain. Trouble wondered about Bakira. Was she okay?  
  
He shuddered at these thoughts of worry. What if she was mortally injured?  
  
Trouble would have laughed at his foolishness if things weren't so dire. How could a whip cut be used as a tool of murder? Still, Trouble pondered on this.  
  
He felt another strike of the whip and handed Opal her nettle smoothie. He gave her a piercing glare. "Why am I here. And Bakira?"  
  
Opal took a long sip. "You my boy, are here because you have two things I want- Holly and your gift. It's as simple as that. And Bakneria Greenstine is here because she is a freak. I'm doing her a favor by not showing her to the fairy or human public."  
  
Trouble sneered, something he didn't do often. "I have no gift."  
  
Opal breathed in. "'Ah, but as usual you are wrong. I almost was too. I shouldn't have judged a picture by its cover."  
  
Trouble let the insult fly by him. He needed to be more cautious and not let petty words affect him. Unless of course, they were about Holly, Bakira, or his family. And Artemis if the insult was really cruel.  
  
Koboi noticed this. "I see you did not flinch like normal. You are on your way to being a perfect partner. Or a perfect meal for a troll...I haven't decided yet."  
  
Captain Kelp did not wince. He was a soldier at heart, even if he was a cocky, girl-crazed dimwit off of the job.  
  
Opal ran a long fingernail down Trouble's back. "You know Ryan, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you. I believe you were about 70, 60 maybe. You look a lot like your parents too. A real shame they aren't supportive, being insane and dead and what not."  
  
How did she know his name? Trouble's eyes widened. Everything suddenly clicked. Opal licked her teeth in joy.  
  
Trouble faced her with a look so full of rage, Holly would have been scared of him. Opal's grin suddenly was lost and she fell backwards into her leather hover chair.  
  
Trouble was about to reach for a weapon when Opal Koboi opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I'm not sorry. And I never will be" She yelled.  
  
Before he could hit her, security guards charged in and took him back to the cell.  
  
** *** *** *** ****** *** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** *** **  
  
Bakira woke up to a yelp as Trouble was thrown to the floor. Trouble saw her awaken and sighed with relief.  
  
"What happened?" Bakira asked.  
  
"You got hit with the whip and I got taken to Opal." (almost put Hall of Nightmares for Seventh Tower peeps)  
  
Trouble gazed at the mark on Bakira's right cheek. It was risen and at least 2-3 inches long.  
  
"I'm fine." She said. "It just stings when I talk."  
  
Trouble shrugged "Then don't talk."  
  
Bakira gazed suspiciously at him. "Did you just tell me to shut up?" Trouble rolled his eyes. Bakira really WAS uneducated.  
  
Her chocolate eyes gazed up at him. "What? It was only a yes or no question."  
  
Trouble smiled and helped her up. "Never mind."  
  
Bakira sat on the plastic bench. "What did Opal want?"  
  
Trouble felt a pang in his heart. He swallowed hard and began to speak. "I learned a secret."  
  
** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** ************  
  
Holly and Artemis had pretty much gotten their dance as good as it was going to get. Holly thought back on this. Three years ago, dancing with Artemis Fowl the Second seemed next to impossible. But here they were, doing a slow dance for a contest. And Holly was actually enjoying it too. Artemis was very graceful for a boy.  
  
He would have to wear holographic ears in the place, but he could take them off once they were underground. (The Lime Green, I mean.)  
  
Foaly had already signed them up. Unfortunately, Opal noticed.  
  
"Thought they could outsmart me?" she smirked. "Thought they could sneak in behind my back did they?"  
  
Opal had a master plan. Enter Bakira and Trouble in the contest, make them win, and make Trouble her partner anyway. Or feed him to a troll...she really hadn't decided yet.  
  
A/N Short chapter.....but I worked on it for 2 weeks and the story is kind of stuck too. BTW, I'm just wondering. Does anyone got me on Author Alert. I'm just curious. I'm on 14 people's fav list! Actually make that about 40 or 60 for fav story. But the stupid account only counts fav authors...stupid...freaky....  
  
And if ya'll know the 'Secret' keep it to yourselves so people who don't get it can't get it. Though you can specify wether or not you have it. And Arty and Holly will get closer! Especially since there are what? 4 or 5 more chappies left?  
  
Milla 


	11. I Hope You dance

Disclaimer:I only own anything EIon Colfer doesn't. Except for the song My Heart Will GO On by Celion Dion. TEEHHEE Eion, Dion, Go on...rhyming...  
  
MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 10 SINCE I UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS TODAY.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It was decided- Trouble was not to be fed to a troll or be a partner. Opal had decided on her original plan. Trap Holly, mind wipe the Mud Boy and cut Trouble's throat in front of Holly. No wait...kill Bakira in front of Trouble, then kill Trouble in front of Holly.  
  
Koboi hoped her plan would run as smoothly as it seemed. And she had even more plan to add...put the two prisoners in the dance contest. More even to that actually after Opal realized one horrible fact.  
  
Captain Ryan "Trouble" Diego Kelp the Second could not dance to save his life. This is a totally literal meaning, because this contest was the difference between life and death. Even knowing this, Trouble had to put poor Bakira through the pain and misery of being dropped several times, spun into a wall, a twisted ankle (which Trouble graciously healed for her) and the embarrassment.  
  
"Trouble!" Bakira growled. "If you injure me one more time, I swear, I will hunt you down...I will rip you apart..." Trouble blushed, something that did not happen often, and looked down at the ground in a shameful manner.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakira." He said, rolling his neck and sighing. "But I CAN'T dance. It's impossible for me! Ask Holly Short, the girl with Hephaestrus's Gift. Even forty years ago, when we went on a date ,I dropped her as many times as you! I'm trying my best but..."  
  
Bakira stood up. "Apology accepted. You are forgiven. I know that you're doing your best. But I think we should lose anyway. Then your friends can come and get us. By the way, who was that black haired boy?"  
  
Trouble bit his lip. "That was...Artemis Fowl."  
  
Bakira's face lit up. "THE Artemis Fowl. You are friends with Artemis Fowl!"  
  
Trouble frowned. "Well, I guess we are. We're not enemies."  
  
"I first heard of him when I was twelve, three years ago." Bakira replied. "If anyone can help us, it's him."  
  
"Or Foaly." Added Trouble. "By the way," he said. "You are 15?"  
  
Bakira nodded.  
  
Trouble stared. "I thought you were about 19, because of your height."  
  
Bakira shook her head. "I'm only 5'3"."  
  
Trouble stood up a bit and realized she was right. Maybe the menacing factor had made her seem taller.  
  
Opal, who had not been paying much attention to any of this and was standing in the doorway, clucked her tongue.  
  
"We shall enter the fight category in the contest then." She said briskly.  
  
"I can't fight Bakira!" Trouble exclaimed.  
  
Bakira eyeballed him. "Why? It would be fake."  
  
Trouble was caught off guard by the question. The truth was, he seemed to have grown to like Bakira, maybe a little more then he had intended. But she was right. It //would// (trying to use HTML) be fake and Bakira was a tough girl. She could handle a little combat.  
  
So for the next seven hours they prepared. The same was with Holly and Artemis. Holly had begun to get used to the routine, even if it was slow. Soon, it was show time.  
  
** ** ** ** ** * * *** ** ** ** *** **  
  
"Holly gave us strict orders to stay here." Juliet said shrugging. "I would have gone along too but I can't."  
  
"Go home Butler." Root sighed and a large puff of smoke came out of his mouth. "Actually, why did you let Holly's orders hold you back. Shouldn't you be protecting the principle?"  
  
Juliet gasped. He was right. Grub looked thoughtful. "What about your plan?"  
  
Juliet shrugged. It no longer was a strong matter. She had planned to seduce Grub to make Trouble jealous. But it seemed like a- as Artemis would say- childish and slutty thing to do. Oh and frivolous, don't forget frivolous!  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ***  
  
LIME GREEN  
  
"Ready?" Artemis asked Holly. "You look tense. Relax. It will make the dance better."  
  
Holly nodded. "I know. But I'm not worried, just...annoyed because there were categories: slow, tango, fight, pop, punk, country, the macerana, and even the Chicken Dance!"  
  
Artemis shrugged. "Well, our dance is perfect anyway. It is perfect down to the very last note, twitch, step, song-."  
  
Holly silenced him. "I get it."  
  
A voice boomed over the loud speakers. "NEXT UP- LYLOH HORTS AND REAMTIS WOLF!"  
  
Holly and Artemis went up on stage, or as the audience thought, Lyloh and Reamtis. Artemis had come up with the names by switching letters around. (exe- Fowl-switch f and w= Wofl switch L and F+ Wolf)  
  
The song began.  
  
~*~ //Every night in my dreams,  
  
I see you, I feel you.  
  
That is how I know you go on// ~*~  
  
Artemis spun Holly around slowly and pushed her into a long dip.  
  
~*~ //Far across the distance  
  
with spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you, go on// ~*~  
  
Holly leaned back up and faced Artemis she linked her hand with his a rested her arm on his as they stepped back and forth.  
  
~*~ //Near, far  
  
Where ever you are.  
  
You are safe in my heart and, go on..// ~*~ (I think that's the line)  
  
Comically, Holly dipped Artemis for laughs. She got them.  
  
~*~ //Once, more  
  
You open the door  
  
And you are safe in my heart and  
  
My heart will go on and on.// ~*~  
  
The song continued and Trouble and Bakira watched. When Trouble went into the men's room, she was pulled into a curtain where Car'Khl was with a syringe full of turquoise goo.  
  
Bakira gasped as the syringe dug into her skin. She fought back salty tears, not from pain but from knowing what the liquid would do. The liquid would turn on the Mr. Hyde within, meaning she would probably kill Trouble by her own hand. The formula would start in about five minuets when their song started. Trouble saw her wet eyes as she came out of the curtain. Trouble stared at her with concern and curiosity. Bakira probably never cried. She might of even been tougher then Holly. If Bakira ever wanted a job at the LEP, Trouble would make sure that she got it.  
  
Artemis and Holly finally left the stage. Their scores were-  
  
Aaron Timberland- 9  
  
Teresa Dowdel- 8  
  
Chix Verbil- (11 with slash through it) 10  
  
Gertrude Monroe- 10  
  
Francis Frond- 7  
  
All together a 44. The highest that could be earned was a 50.  
  
Next was Trouble and Bakira, and the potion had already started its course.  
  
Milla_talon_hand 


	12. Escape and Rescue

Disclaimer: I only own anything Eion Colfer doesn't.  
  
Mage Kitty- Yeah, I know. Eion is like Owen and Dion is like Dijon. But they are spelt the same except for E and D! Oh, whatever.  
  
Dragoness fighter- hmm....I only have 2 peeps on author alert- you and shadowweaver.  
  
By the way, has anyone seen Aks or Ela-Glacier? I know shadowweaver is in the middle of Exams right now.  
  
I changed my name to Shield-Maiden-Milla so I would have more of an inanimate object as a name. Please visit my site!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Bakniria Greenstine gritted her teeth in frustration. Captain Kelp took her arm and led her onto the stage. Holly gasped.  
  
"Artemis! If they win, we won't be able to get in tomorrow!"  
  
Artemis smirked. "To what purpose do we have to wait until tomorrow? Haven't you noticed that we are already here?"  
  
Holly's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Gods." She sputtered.  
  
Artemis sighed. "If we proceed in now, you can defeat Opal and I can lead Captain Kelp and that other female back to the LEP."  
  
Holly stared daggers at him. "So essentially what you're saying is that I just spent seven whole hours perfecting a dance with YOU of all people for NOTHING!"  
  
Artemis's vampire teeth shined. "Precisely."  
  
Holly poked him in the chest with her gloved finger. "Ooooooh! Artemis Fowl, when we get back to Ops I swear..."  
  
Artemis shrugged. "It isn't my fault. You should be blaming yourself for not noticing the obvious before."  
  
Holly wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She was paying attention to Bakira. The Bast was circling Trouble and Captain Kelp already had a scratch across his stomach. He was staring at Bakira in horror as she lifted him by his neck into a wall.  
  
"Bakira!" He choked. "What are you doing?!" He stared into Bakira's eyes. They fought with emotion and Trouble saw a small hole in her arm. A needle hole. It was obvious Bakira had been injected with something. And there was only one way to solve it.  
  
"Put me down." Trouble ordered, layering his voice heavily with the Mesmer. She did not obey. "Put me down!" he repeated with more layers. "Put me down Bakira!"  
  
Bakira ignored him still. Trouble remembered a spell his mother had once used on her brother- he used it on Bakira now.  
  
"Just stay still and look into my eyes." Trouble instructed. Bakira's sub- consciousness obeyed and loosened her grip.  
  
Trouble took magic from the base of his skull. "Urn cotianyer bess dividido greyt megert thud chyuld lus vientighj." He chanted. Bakira released him and fell backwards to the floor. The crowd cheered but the judges gave them five and under. They had lost. Trouble picked up Bakira and cradled her in his arms. She was heavier then he thought. Captain Kelp walked offstage.  
  
Opal was fuming mad. "They're gone!" she roared at Trouble. Trouble wanted to grin but thought better of it.  
  
He shrugged instead. "You should be blaming yourself for not noticing the obvious."  
  
** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** *** ***  
  
Luckily, Artemis and Holly had only been in the causualish formal clothes they had worn at Trouble's party, so being able to move was no hassle. Artemis was dismayed to find that he had lost Trouble and Bakira, so he hid in the shadows until he saw them. But they had gone into a secret underground entrance. So he followed silently.  
  
Bakira had still not regained consciousness by the time Trouble and her had been locked back into their cell. Though Artemis had found them. He peered through the small window.  
  
"Captain Kelp? Trouble?" he said loudly, knocking on the glass. Trouble looked up and ran to the door.  
  
"Fowl! Where's Holly?"  
  
Artemis shook his head and took out a card from his pocket. "Never mind that. For now, I am just going to help you and...."  
  
"Bakira." Trouble replied.  
  
"Yes...Bakira evade.." he slid the card into lock system. The door slid open. Artemis and Trouble both picked up Bakira, who began to stir. Trouble hesitated, then pinched her arm.  
  
Her eyes bolted open and stared at him coldly. "I can walk by myself, thank you."  
  
Trouble shrugged. "If you wish 'mi chicka'."  
  
Bakira's eyes twitched. 'Mi chicka' was Spanish for 'My girl.' Being half fairy, she had the fairy gift of tongues. But Bakira somehow yearend the desire of not knowing what Trouble had said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holly snorted. Some opstical. An ice rink.  
  
She sat down on the ice and pushed herself across it with superior ease. There was a pair of steel doors at the end of the corridor. Holly cautiously pushed it open and surprisingly, it was just a room, about the size of a hotel room.  
  
It was seemingly empty. Until Captain Short noticed a triumphant Opal Koboi in the center.  
  
"Well, well, well." Opal hissed. "Look what the dust blew in."  
  
Holly narrowed her eyes. "Don't try anything foolish Koboi. You're a smart girl, though I never did find out about your brond." She tempted.  
  
Opal grinned. "Watch me." She created a sword out of Ice and swung it and Holly's neck. Captain Short ducked in time and she grabbed Opal's ankle and tore through the skin with her nails. No sparks came to meet the wound.  
  
Holly gasped. There was only one possibility- she couldn't have run out of magic since she was full of energy. It was the price Foaly said. Opal had sold her soul for the ice power.  
  
Holly ducked another blow from the sword. Then, rather intentionally, she let Koboi pin her on the floor and put the sword to her throat.  
  
Opal looked pleased until Holly flipped her feet around pushing Opal off. She caught the ice sword and threw it against the wall where it shattered.  
  
A/N short chapter, but I'm having something I call sluggish personality. I have the idea, but I can't turn it into words. Different from writers block.  
  
Shield Maiden-milla 


	13. Death of a witch

THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS THAT EVER READ OR REVIWED THE FG SERIES!  
  
I love you all! And I didn't get one single flame! Except for artimssues but she bashes everyone just for the fun of it. Oh and that person that gave me a hard time because she didn't like H/A, because 'it's just wrong.'  
  
Okay, okay, anyway this is the LAST chapter of the series. I've waited for this moment for months! I want to thank the following people in particular though-  
  
Radioactive Bubblegum- The day that I posted, you would have a review up in the maximum of five hours. You've always reminded me when people were impatient and have read all of my stories. You are funny and did whatever it took to make me update. You encouraged me.  
  
Kelaal- You gave me my first review! It wasn't pretty, but it was great advice and I've used it in all of my stories. You and R.G. both helped me out in the 'bashing site; issue. I haven't seen any more bashings since.  
  
I'd also like to shout out to lutefa and Dragonness Fighter for also being supportive of me. And most of all Aks. Aks, thanks for being so devoted!  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Artemis sighed. "I will go find Holly. I believe that we should all be leaving soon and leave Opal in her dwellings."  
  
"You do that." Trouble replied and gripped Bakira's wrist. "We should go ahead and escape."  
  
Bakira ignored his hand but nodded instead and turned to leave. "I agree." She said simply and Trouble let go. Artemis had already started down the corridor.  
  
They had barley taken a few steps forward when Bakira screamed and was pulled into a room. Trouble yelled and ran into it.  
  
Car' Khl had a knife to Bakira's throat. Trouble stepped forward and the changeling dug the knife into Bakira's throat.  
  
Trouble stopped. "Let her go." He growled.  
  
Car' Khl shrugged. "I could. But I'd rather just kill her and have you watch."  
  
Trouble shook his head. "I'll do anything. Just don't kill her."  
  
"Give me your gift." Car' Khl replied grinning.  
  
Trouble's brow furrowed. "That's not a fair trade. I have no gift and I don't know how I would give it to you anyway if I had one."  
  
"I know how to get it. It just can't be activated."  
  
Bakira thought. There was one way to defeat Car' Khl. Yet it was dangerous....  
  
"Let him kill me." She announced.  
  
Trouble's jaw dropped. "Never!"  
  
Bakira's eyes narrowed. "Let him kill me or I will do it myself."  
  
Trouble hesitated. It seemed like she had a plan. "Do it yourself." He said.  
  
Bakira smiled and activated her claws. "I give my life for yours. Farewell." She slashed the claws across her stomach and fell to the ground. The only way to activate his gift at the time was for someone to give their life for him deliberately. If his gift was activated, Car' Khl could not use it, making life much easier. Except Bakira would die. That's a downside.  
  
Trouble's skin emitted a red glow. His cuts and bruises healed and his blue eyes flashed and next revealed golden ovals. His hair turned from blond to a rather bright orange.  
  
Bakira lifted her head up. Hephaestus's gift. She had guessed right.  
  
Trouble stared into a mirror and choked. But from experience, he knew what to do. Captain Kelp pointed a hand at Car' Khl and concentrated. A flaming fireball flew at him. Car' Khl screamed in pain as Trouble picked up Bakira and set her in a corner. The screaming finally ceased and the silence of death rested in the room.  
  
Bakira coughed and a sliver of blood ran down her chin. Trouble was about to press his hands on the wound to heal it but remembered Holly's reaction with Artemis Fowl and placed his hands on her blouse instead.  
  
"Heal." He breathed and a shower of red sparks fell over her body. Bakira fainted for the moment as the sparks ran along her fatal cuts. In a few minutes, her body was repaired but she was still weak.  
  
Captain Kelp gently shook Bakira, making her regain consciousness. Her eyelids fluttered open and she made a disgusted face.  
  
"It smells like fried food." She said coughing. Trouble laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I used Car' Khl as my gift test dummy."  
  
Bakira leaned up. "So, Hephaestus's Gift, right?"  
  
Trouble frowned. "How did you know?"  
  
Bakira shrugged. "Ever since I learned I was a Bast, I've been fascinated by other gifts. I knew the only one that had to be activated was Hephaestus's."  
  
Trouble nodded. "But why did you do that?"  
  
She didn't answer. Instead, she strained her face up to his. Trouble pushed her back down.  
  
"Save your energy." He said. "Allow me."  
  
Trouble bent down and placed his lips softly on hers. Bakira's hand snaked around his neck and for a few seconds, it was bliss. Until Bakira pushed on Trouble's chest, pulling away for air and coming back to reality.  
  
"We must go." She said getting up. "The sooner the better. You are right. We need to save our energy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Artemis Fowl taught me that move." Holly said. Opal scowled and shot ice sparks at her. Holly ducked each one and shot a flame ball at Opal. Koboi turned it into a block of ice.  
  
Artemis walked through the huge doors. Opal and Holly both stopped fighting and stared at him.  
  
Koboi immediately went into action. "Fowl, I have a proposition. Give me Holly and I will give you three tons of marked gold ingots."  
  
Holly gasped. Artemis would definitely go for it. Aurum Est Postestas. Gold is power.  
  
Instead Artemis gave her a bitter face. "No." He replied. Opal still looked pleased.  
  
"What about, ten tons of gold?" she tempted.  
  
Artemis looked down at his feet, and then at Holly. He shook his head. Opal fired up her hands with ice chips and Artemis grabbed Holly's gloved hand and they ran out.  
  
"Why didn't you take that money?" Holly asked as they ran. "Aurum Est Postestas. Gold is power."  
  
Artemis sighed. "No. Amore Est Potestas. Love is power, being the greatest power on the planet. Love is stronger then money, evil, and even good."  
  
Holly's mind was no longer on the conversation. It was on the flaming haired boy ahead of them. He was running with a raven haired girl, who looked injured.  
  
"Trouble, what happened?" Artemis yelled.  
  
Trouble turned around. "Long story. We ran into a few difficulties. I have Hephaestus's gift."  
  
Holly gasped. "We are running from Opal. We need to hide." She pointed at a door. "In there!"  
  
The four clambered inside and Holly groaned. It was the ice rink.  
  
Bakira looked at the ice and smiled. "If we could melt the ice and make it hot and get Opal to fall in, she would die, right?"  
  
Holly pressed her palms against the ice and pressed red hot heat out. "I'm not strong enough!" she cried and Captain Kelp put his hands next to hers and followed suit.  
  
There was a loud banging on the door. Artemis and Bakira pressed their backs against it. "Hurry!" Bakira called.  
  
Trouble and Holly had made the ice thin enough to set flame to. They both shot fire out of their fingers and the pool sizzled as steam poured out and the water bubbled.  
  
"Let her in." Said Trouble and Bakira and Artemis moved. Opal came running in and in her clumsiness, fell into the boiling pool of water that would be her death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you gonna be alright?" Holly asked.  
  
Trouble nodded. "I'll live. I just need to perform the Ritual. I barley have any magic left for a mesmer!"  
  
They were back at the Kelp Mansion, freeing everyone from the safe room. Artemis had gone with Bakira to OPS to do gift studies.  
  
"When did you find out you had the gift?" Holly asked.  
  
Trouble ran a finger through his orange hair. "Um.as soon as it was activated?"  
  
Holly chuckled. "Quite a shock huh?"  
  
Her friend's face went grave. "Not entirely a shock."  
  
Holly frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I've figured out your mystery." He replied. "Opal killed your parents. She killed my father as she revealed to me. That's why my mother was so afraid of her. Opal Koboi had given dear old mom a murder attempt."  
  
Holly cupped her hand over her mouth. "WHY?"  
  
"She's been planning this all along. We were some of the only remaining heirs of the original five that had Hephaestus's gift. It was the only thing that could conquer her power. Kill all the heirs, she rules the world with unmatched power."  
  
Holly remained to shake her head. "Your are starting to sound like Artemis."  
  
Trouble laughed. "Good. He thought it up. You didn't honestly think my mind was as logical to think that up, did you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
"Ow!" Holly said as Foaly pressed the syringe into her cocoa skin. He pulled the lever and a golden red substance filled it.  
  
"This is your power." Foaly said grandly. "It will be put in a tube made of indestructible glass. Open the tube and you may use it."  
  
Holly nodded. "How about I test this?" she said and walked over to Artemis. She grabbed his hands. There was no reaction. Holly looked guiltily at Trouble and he shrugged.  
  
"Go for it. I've got my own woman." He said and kissed Bakira. Holly laughed.  
  
"What is it with him and kick butt females." Artemis scoffed. Holly arched an eyebrow.  
  
Artemis frowned. "Well first you, then Juliet, and now--."  
  
Holly silenced him with a kiss. Foaly stood rolling his eyes and snickering at all of this. When Holly finally pulled away, Artemis stared at her with a shocked, but cheerful grin.  
  
Holly smiled ear to ear. "I think your taste in females is the same."  
  
THE END  
  
AHHH! I can't believe it! It's over! And it ended up Trouble/Bakira too. No surprise there.  
  
Well ,maybe not....I'm thinking about doing an Adventures of The Fire Goddess fanfic but not soon because I want to give FG a rest for a month or too. But if you want to expand on this, It's fine with me. Just give me credit for Bakira and Car' Khl.  
  
I also later noticed that if Trouble could not touch Bakira, how could he kiss her. Well..um.I'm just letting you know I know this.  
  
THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERYONE! GOODBYE AND GOOD NIGHT  
  
Shield Maiden Milla  
  
PS- My new website address-  
  
W w w. S h i e l d m a i d e n m i l l a . t k 


End file.
